


you're making me a liar

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I Tried, M/M, Mild Smut, Stupidity, jongdae is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: After seeing him with another man, Jongdae knew it was time to stop lying to himself and saying that he didn't fell for Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Calm Before The Storm FicFest Round 1





	you're making me a liar

_Jongdae felt like he won the lottery that night, he just agreed to go to the club because his friend promised_ _him free drinks and now he is leaving the place with the most good looking man he had ever seen: tall, dark hair, milky skin, pink juicy lips, long legs and a glorious ass in which couldn’t wait to mark until leaving it red._

_It all started with some flirty looks and a few words later both were now heading to the blonde’s apartment._

_In the middle of wet kisses and touches they made into the bedroom, it had been a while since he had been with someone, he was excited but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt the stranger._

_“Sehun, I have to tell you something” he says breaking the kiss_

_“You are not married, aren’t you?” the younger says unbuttoning his shirt_

_chuckles “It’s not that” pauses to caress the other’s hair “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I just want you to know”_

_“That?” Sehun smiles and gives him a short kiss “I don’t mind. I’m also looking for just sex”_

_“You sure? I don’t want to-”_

_“Jongdae just fuck me already”_

_laughs “Someone is excited, huh?” the younger nods bitting his lip “Just sex then?”_

_“Just sex”_

  
  


**⊱ ━━━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━━━ ⊰**

"Oh come on, just say you fell for him and go" the brunette said with a smile before taking seat, the blonde rolled eyes imitating the action.

"Why are we still talking about this? I already told you, he is just- well you know. It's just sex"

"I don't know, after five months it starts to sound fake" Junmyeon laughed, he could be really annoying sometimes huh.

"Well it 's not. I don't have 'feelings' for him in that way, our 'relationship' is just about sex. Okay? He's just a really good fuck, nothing else" raises an eyebrow at his friend who was biting his lip "What?"

"Good morning gentlemans, what would you like to order?" a voice spoke from his side.

No.

Oh fuck.

There was a really awkward silence before Sehun spoke again

"Do you guys need more time or-"

"I'll have a black coffee and a cheesecake" Junmyeon handed him the menu with a smile and looked at his friend who seemed to still be in shock mode "He'll have tea and a strawberry muffin"

The waiter nodded writing down the orders 

"I'll be back in a moment" smiles and disappears.

"Please tell me it was just someone who looked exactly like him" Jongdae spoke burying his face in his hands

"Nope, you are just a dumbass"

"Shut up. I didn't knew he worked here"

"Yeah that doesn't changes the fact that you are a dumbass"

"Holy fuck, what I'm going to do now?"

"I thought that you guys only had sex, I don't see why you care about his feelings so much" sarcasm made an appearence.

"I don't but I have to be nice if I want to keep fucking him, right?" really smooth JD. really smooth.

"I'm gonna ignore that you just said that" sighs "Look Dae, I know you are scared of falling for someone and getting hurt again but you can't live with that fear for the rest of your life and if _you do_ have some certain feelings for this dude I say: go for it. Risk it, go for everything or nothing. Who knows? maybe he is _the one_ " smiles.

Junmyeon has always been the hopeless romantic type and firmly believed that everyone deserves a great love story. And even though he had his own bad stories in the past, he never lost hope. Now, after three years of relationship he was getting married in a few months. Jongdae blames the love- wedding fever for his friend’s behaviour since he met Sehun. 

Junmyeon seems to not get tired of telling him that Sehun might be his one, that he knows that Jongdae likes him more than for fun and that he should confess already; but Jongdae refuses to believe that those words could actually be true. After what happened with Minseok he doesn’t want to get involved with someone so deeply and get hurt again, he doesn’t need that. He is not going to get caught with his guard down, not again.

After breakfast and saying goodbye to his friend, Jongdae debated what he could say to Sehun about what happened, he can’t just pretend like nothing happened. So, he figured out that the best would be to send his lover a text

_-kimjd 14:30_

_hey! how are you doing?_

_i just wanted to apologize for this morning, it was dumb and I'm sorry if I ofended your or somenthing. i understand if you want this over._

_-Sehun 14:35_

_Hey there._

_There's no need for that, it's fine_

_-kimjd 14:36_

_really? u sure?_

_-Sehun 14:36_

_Yeah, why wouldn't it be? You said it, we just fucking. Not big deal_

_-kimjd 14:36_

_so… you are not mad?_

_-Sehun 14:37_

_nope._

_That was Junmyeon, right? He is the one getting married?_

_-kimjd 14:37_

_yup, his wedding is in like four months. he is crazy about it_

_-Sehun 14:37_

_I would too if I was going to spend the rest of my life with someone I truly love._

_-kimjd 14:37_

_haha, you got a point there._

_-kimjd 14:38_

_hey, do you want to come later?_

_-Sehun 14:38_

_Sorry. I have plans with some friends for today._

_Are you that horny? I can call you now if you want to_

_-kimjd 14:38_

_oh nono, sorry i didn't meant like that_

_-Sehun 14:38_

_Ah, okay then_

_-kimjd 14:39_

_sorry i have to go. see you in these days_

_-Sehun 14:39_

_Sure. See ya_

_-kimjd 14:39_

_have a good day!_

_✔️✔️_

  
  


Sighs. Well, that was fucking patethic.

But, it's fine right? That's how their thing works, they just need each other to fulfill their needs and that was it.

Yeah! Why was he caring about spending "extra time" with him? Huh?

Chuckles. Catching feelings? Nope, not him.

Not Kim Jongdae.

Never again.

**⊱ ━━━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━━━ ⊰**

“Fuck, I am so close” Sehun panted in Jongdae’s ear as his lips were kissing his neck and shoulder. Jongdae kept thrusting fast hitting Sehun’s prostate again and again making the younger a moan mess and then came all over the blonde’s stomach with a whimper as his cock went soft in his hand.

Jongdae was still pounding onto the younger, chasing his own release, that’s when the surprise came because Sehun grabbed him softly by the hair and kissed him, sure they have kissed before but it was always for the heat of the moment. This one felt special, more pasional and personal ; Jongdae responded with enthusiasm. With the way Sehun was clenching around his cock and finally the kiss pushing him to the edge, in a matter of seconds Jongdae’s hips jerked forward and groaning into Sehun’s mouth he came deep inside of him.

After a few minutes of recovering their breaths, Sehun finally loosened himself from Jongdae’s grip and pushed up, slipping out of his cock. The blonde experienced surprise once again when it took no time to the black haired to stand up and start to get dressed.

“Hey, you like chinese food? I know a good place” Jongdae says covering himself up with the sheets, Sehun looks at him while buttoning his shirt

“You don’t have to do that Jongdae” he simply says, the other raises an eyebrow “We both got what we needed, there’s no need for fake extras”

“Hey” grabs him by the hand, the touch is soft making Sehun shiver by the tact. “It’s not fake. I mean it, we can have dinner together”

“I truly can’t stay, the buses don't run until much late”

“You can stay for the night and I can give you a ride home or to work in the morning, if you want to, of course”

Sehun took a moment to think about it, bites his lip and nods shyly. 

Jongdae smiled softly at him “Go to the living room, i’ll be there in a moment” 

That night they end up by ordering fast food and watching old movies. It was okay. Well, actually more than okay. Jongdae really enjoyed this “extra” with Sehun, his laugh felt like music to his ears, his smile was the prettiest he had ever seen in awhile and he was even prettier when he was sleeping how the dark hairs would rely on his face. He panicked when the thought of waking up to that face every day crossed his mind.

He knew that feeling, he had experienced it before and he didn’t like how it ended so, no. He is not allowing himself to fall again for someone.

Sighs putting his phone down, still waiting for an answer from Sehun asking him to hang out to watch old movies again.

**** **⊱ ━━━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━━━ ⊰**

A couple of weeks after spending extra time with Sehun, Jongdae started to feel the warmness on his chest once again. At the beginning he didn't paid attention to it

He sighs, his eyes travelling all over the place, everything and everyone seemed so bored until he saw it. _Him_ . How is it that everytime he sees him he looks even more gorgeous? He smiled at the sight; Sehun was wearing a loose white t-shirt and some tight black pants that remarked his figure very well, his smile faded when some guy put his arms around the black haired's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. The youngest turned around and gave the guy a quick kiss on the lips. Jongdae felt like someone had punched him on the chest. The guy was a little bit taller than Sehun, with red hair and you could see some tattoos on his well worked arms, Sehun liked all that? Well it seemed like he did cause it obviously doesn't bother him that the i'msoaddice ttogym guy was touching his ass not stop. Like, chill dude he is not going anywhere. Jongdae let's out a deep breath after seeing Sehun laughing at some shit the stupid guy said, what could _he_ possibly say that could be that funny to make his pretty eyes disappear, for sure he misses that laugh.

"Enjoying the party, love?" his friend's voice brings him back.

"Uh?" he looks at the man standing at his side and smiled "Ah yeah, you know I always enjoy free food and drinks"

Junmyeon looks at the direction his eyes were laid before and smiled "You finally saw them, huh? Sucks doesn't it? "

"Shut up"

"Oh please Dae, I can see it in your eyes. You don't like the fact that another man is touching him, you would like to be the one touching him, right? " chuckles "A little possessive considering the fact that you guys are _nothing_ but like I always say: go for it" 

"What? I can't do that. He seems very happy with apple hair, so why bother them. Right?" the brunette replies giving him a not so soft punch in the arm "Hey! What the hell?!"

"Now, don't play dumbass with me Kim Jongdae. You are not doing that to him when _you_ were the one that said that you two were just having sex and when _you_ were the one that kept denying your feelings for him and, correct me if I'm wrong but _you_ have been avoiding him lately? And why? Because oh boo hoo, you are scared of your own feelings, so no. Don't do that."

Was he thinking out loud or- 

Sighs, Junmyeon was right tho.

They weren't exclusive but _fuck_ that did hurt, it's not like he could do something about it. Right? He was the one who made clear since the beggining that their thing was just sex so who is he to say anything, right? Also he was the one who had been avoiding the younger with the work excuse lately. He had put himself in that place, so yeah, now he has to deal with it.

"I know, I know. I'm a fucking dumbass and I _might_ have some feelings for him"

The older smiles and pats his shoulder "I'm glad we finally agree on something. Now, you go and tell him your feelings"

"What? Now? Here?"

"Do you want to wait until he invites you to his wedding?! Come on! _Make the move Jongdae_ " 

"What if he-"

"Nothing. Come on, look! He is going to the bathroom. This is your chance!"

"Wouldn't it look a little bit weird if I follow him to the bathroom?"

"Just go for it goddammit!" Junmyeon pushes him a little bit.

"Fine fine! God! How is that Baekhyun stands you?"

"He likes my dick that much" smiles

"Why did I ask?" the brunette laughs, Jongdae rolls eyes and starts to make his way to the bathroom.

Takes a deep breath before pushing the door and getting inside, stopping at the sight. Sehun was leaning on the sink, fixing his hair; how is that someone can look so good doing the bare minimum? Their eyes meet, the tallest turns around with a shy smile.

"Hi" he says with a sightly blush

"Hey" the blonde says, there's an awkward silence before Sehun speaks again.

"So, uh- you are here for Junmyeon's stag-party, right?"

"Yeah, his fiancé chose the place. It's pretty clean" pauses. Come on, Kim it's now or never "Sehun, can we talk?"

"Sure" he replies softly, a couple enters in the middle of what seemed a very hot make out, they looked at each other and left quickly.

The blonde guided him to a more quiet area, Sehun leaned his back against the wall, playing with the buttons of his shirt, waiting. 

"What do you want to talk about?" the black haired asks. Jongdae panics.

"Uh- the guy that was with you- is he- your-"

smiles "Chanyeol? He's my friend." the shorter tilts his head raising an eyebrow, Sehun seemed to read his mind cause after a chuckle he adds "He was just helping to get rid of some guy that was being really annoying. We are friends. _Just friends_ " the answer made the other felt some relief on his chest but also made him felt stupid.

Another silence. Jongdae bitted his lip, for fucks sake just do it.

"Sehun I like you'' damn, it actually felt good to say it out loud. The black haired's eyes meet his.

"You like me?" he asked, you could hear hope in his voice. "I mean like… really like-like me?"Jongdae nods quietly.

"I- I know I have been an asshole to you lately and I know that I said that our 'relationship' was just about sex but-" takes a deep breath "I have been really enjoying our 'extra times', I really enjoy _being_ with you and, God, you have an amazing body but I also like _you-you_ " chuckles "I kept denying myself because well- you know but damn, when I saw you with your friend something in me just couldn't take it. N-Not in a possesive way just- you can do whatever you want but at the same time I want to be the only one that can touch you like _in that way._ You know? But also I want to spend the day just laying on the couch and kissing you and -" pauses "Does that makes any sense? God, I'm being stupid again, right? I'm sorry. I-"

Sehun lifts his back slowly and takes his hand "Jongdae" he says in a deep but also soft voice.

"Yeah?" blushes slightly at the touch.

"Can I be totally honest with you?" the blonde nods, a little scared about what's coming next. "I like you too. I have been liking you for a while now" his cheeks turned red by now "But- I knew you had it hard. Junmyeon told me" of course he did. "And I didn't want to push anything on you because I agreed at the just sex thing, but also I didn't want to stop seeing you. I know it was a little selfish of me but I just- I don't know I guess I always had that 'hope' that maybe you would like me? It all came down when you called a ' just good fuck' but I still was a brat baby and I kept seeing you and I wanted to tell you but-" pauses "I guess I'm a dumbass too" smiles nervously, Jongdae lets out a chuckle.

"I guess we are a couple of dumbasses" both laughs "I'm sorry that I have been difficult. I-" sighs "Can we start over? Give us a try?"

"You mean as a couple?" the younger's eyes sparkled.

"As a couple. _I really want to be with you Sehun_ and I really can't keep lying to myself about it. What do you say?"

"I'd love that" the bright smile appears "But, If I ever do something that bothers you please tell me"

"Oh please baby, you could never bother me. With that cute face?" pinches his cheek "Yeah, I don't think so"

"Oh you are the corny type I see"

"And let me guess you are the 'i hate corny things but secretly I like them' type?" smiles, Sehun rolls eyes, Jongdae laughs. "So, what do you say baby? Wanna dance with me?"

"I'd love to" 

"Wait, I forgot something" the black haired tilts his head and Jongdae takes that as an opportunity to bring him closer and kiss him softly, without any trace of fear on his body.

"I really like-like you Oh Sehun" smiles and Sehun smiles back, holding his hand strongly. 

That night Jongdae decided to ignore all the bad little voices, he already made a choice. Deep inside, he knew he could trust his heart to Sehun. What happened before could stay there, in the past; where it belongs and now he, _they_ , could write a new story,a better one. Together.

**_< < I don't believe myself when I say that I don't need you. _** ****

**_I don't believe myself when I say it._ **

**_So, don't believe me >>_ **

**_-Liar, Camila Cabello._ **


End file.
